An Almost Poetic Justice
by fluffnights
Summary: A quick one shot during the Cold War with Russia and America. (I promise its more interesting than this summary.) (The T is for language alone)


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

America gave a razor-sharp smile to the large nation sitting across the table at him. The chessboard in front of them was slightly scratched from being played over and over again and each piece bore the scars of being knocked aside as it was captured. The current game had been going on for a while now. America only had five pieces left, but his opponent was down to two. He paused, as though he was giving the situation thought, as though he didn't already have every last move until he won planned out with how little options there were left. After another moment his opponent laughed a little. "What are you waiting for Amerika? It is your turn, you should be making a move." His face held a smirk and his voice was lightly laced with malice. "Hm?" Sapphire eyes moved from the board to connect with amethyst. "Ah, my apologies, Russia. I was simply thinking of the different ways I could win right now." His voice was light and cheery, acting as though he almost didn't feel the tension in the room. "So many options. But which one takes the longest? Which one would take us to the brink of a stalemate before I could swoop in and finish wiping the stain that used to be you off the board? Questions I have to ask myself." Russia smiled. "I see. I did the same to you the last four or five games I believe." America frowned a touch. "Three. You won the last three. But it looks like you winning streak is ending. Almost like poetic justice for when you finally admit that communism is a failure and convert to capitalism." He finally moved a piece. Russia's smirk drooped into a lazy frown as he began to evaluated the situation. He tutted a touch. "Silly Amerika, you think you know best, but you haven't even reached 200. I am far older than that. I have represented many different Russian empires over the years. Why do you think you know more than me?"

"Because, you are 'far older than that' and still believe in communism. How do you not see its flaws?" His attention shifted from winning the game to the conversation and he sat up straighter. Russia laughed. "I see the flaws in communism. All types of economic systems have them, but it is far better than what you believe, capitalist pig." He smiled bigger as America glowered at him. "I keep everyone equal. We all work for each other and no one dominates. You allow your people to be forced into poverty with no way to escape because they're holding the wealthier on their shoulders." He moved his piece. America's glower deepened. "You don't keep everyone equal. You force everyone to shoulder the government's expenses. No one can make that system work it's all for theory. If humans weren't corrupt, maybe. But they are and so are we. Someone will get greedy and want for themselves. They'll take more and allow themselves to become at a level of god compared to everyone else and leave them all grasping for something to sustain themselves with like a fish out of water." He spat. Another move. Russia laughed. "And that is where, as a people, we come together and eliminate that threat to our society. Assassination or jail. What would you do? Imprison the rich?" Another move. "No. Why would I? They worked for that money and earned every dime. Anyone can rise in our system. You can get a loan and make a business. As long as you will take a risk you can get anywhere in capitalism!" Another move.

This time, instead of retaliating, Russia just moved his piece, saying a single word as he knocked over the black king. "Checkmate." America's eyes got wide. "Wh-" He looked at the board. He was so caught up in the heated conversation he hadn't notice his pieces being wiped away and how he got cornered. He glared at russia who just smiled back. "Another game?" Russia asked sweetly. America crossed his arms. "Yes. You set it up this time. I did last time. And I want white this game." Russia laughed and did. "Of course." America watched as he did, staying silent besides muttering "Communist bastard." under his breath.

Hey guys! Fluffnights here! I know it's been awhile since I've posted but I've had major writing block! This was a quick forty minute story. I think i got all the spelling mistakes and such but my grammar program is no longer working so please tell me any mistakes I've made. I will be releasing more stories whenever i get more ideas, and please feel free to leave me some! Thanks guys! (Also, if you haven't read it go check out You Lost America!) Thank you so so so so so much for the support, I love you guys! See you later!


End file.
